


Pokeprison Porn

by mmmdraco



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prison, Hydro Pump Blowjob, M/M, Sorry Not Sorry, Written on a Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 07:28:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1129953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blastoise/Bulbasaur prison porn because of Pokemon Monopoly. Asked for by name by my friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pokeprison Porn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PhoenixSoul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixSoul/gifts), [west_haven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/west_haven/gifts).



> I got an unexpected text message from a friend asking for Blastoise/Bulbasaur porn. She and some other friends were playing Pokemon Monopoly the night before a con started and those two kept ending up in prison together. I actually did some research on Bulbapedia prior to writing this because my Pokeknowledge is pretty low, but this is supposed to be kind of porny crack, I guess? I don't know. This was intended for a specific audience so it if you're not looking for hot m/m Pokemon on Pokemon prison sex, you're in the wrong place.

Blastoise took a deep breath and walked into the cell, his footsteps heavy. "Hey."

His bulb tight and closed in the early morning hour, Bulbasaur looked up with a frown. "You're back again."

"I wasn't planning to leave last time." Blastoise sighed and sat down next to Bulbasaur as the gate closed behind him and he heard the menacing crackle of the guard's tail that contrasted his muttered _Pika_. "I got a pardon I didn't ask for."

Bulbasaur stood up and moved in front of the window, the morning's light catching his skin. "I missed you."

"So you're still willing to do what we talked about before?" Blastoise's shoulders tensed where his cannons were attached.

As the sun shown behind him, Bulbasaur let one vine slip from his bulb to raise in the air. He smiled and met Blastoise's eyes. "Yes. For you, it's always yes."

Blastoise joined Bulbasaur in front of the window and reached up to gently grip the vine, bringing it down to press it to his lips. "You're even bigger than you were the last time I was here."

"I want to stay who I am. You evolved before I met you, but I don't want to change. My bulb grows and I grow with it, but now I'm big enough to give you what you want even without evolving." Bulbasaur stood proud, another vine slipping out. He let them grip Blastoise's cannons, pulling him closer. "Water me."

It was easy to push Bulbasaur down to his knees, despite his size, and easier still to join him and guide one canon to the other Pokemon's mouth. More vines slipped out from Bulbasaur's bulb, forming a tight hold around the second canon, almost like a pipe. Blastoise shivered as Bulbasaur's tongue began to work against one canon, the hard tip of his upper lip flush against the outer rim of the pipe. This was what had driven him to committing a crime so soon after his parole. Pokemon weren't supposed to find love like this, but it wasn't going to stop him now that it was within his sights.

He'd hoped to draw it out longer, but after the number of times they'd passed each other in this same Pokeprison and never had quite this chance? He couldn't wait any longer. The mouth and vines around his cannons tightened and Blastoise let loose with the water he stored in his shell, knowing that it was warm from his body. He clenched his mouth shut in order to muffle the sound of his own pleasure, delighting further to feel the way Bulbasaur held him close. Blastoise reached up to wipe away a strand of drool flowing from the corner of Bulbasaur's mouth as he worked to swallow every bit of water, then looked over at the vines and the way drops of water seeped from between them, flowing along to join the bulk of the water inside Bulbasaur's bulb where he held it clenched tight around the vines as it glowed blue.

When he was finished and Bulbasaur began to pull away, panting, Blastoise shook his head slightly. "That was... It was amazing." He met Bulbasaur's eyes, "What can I do for you?"

Bulbasaur blushed softly and slowly let his vines slip back inside of his bulb. "I already, um..."

With a grunt, Blastoise pulled Bulbasaur to him, groaning as he felt the other Pokemon's stomach gurgle as it pressed against him. "Was it because we were being watched?"

Bulbasaur laughed softly and looked up at the Clefairy in the cell across the hallway. "Him?" He watched as the other Pokemon gripped the bars and licked his one sharp tooth. "He and the guard have something going on. Just wait until the moon comes out tonight. You'll get a show then."

"Tomorrow morning, I want to try drinking my water from your bulb." Blastoise turned the other Pokemon, pulling him tight against his own shell.

"Yeah, tomorrow. Right now... I like the feel of it inside me." Bulbasaur rubbed his stomach, then rubbed his bulb against Blastoise. "Welcome back to prison. Next time, I'll make you Hydro Pump hard enough to break us out of this place."

Blastoise felt a tiny trickle of fresh water flow from each cannon at Bulbasaur's words. If only they could go back out into the Kanto area... But without a trainer, they'd be hard pressed to stay free. There were always Pokeballs flying everywhere he'd gone, taking away friends and enemies alike. He'd felt the walls of a Pokeball around him. They were tighter than the walls of the prison, and here... There were benefits to be had, despite the incarceration.


End file.
